


Royals

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Series: Lights in the sky [4]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me live that fantasy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

He could barely keep up with her; nimble fingers stroking him here and there, while her lips distracted him with drugging kisses on his neck, going lower and lower, enticing the blood in his brain in the same direction. She was in complete control, this… _common_  woman and he, who believed of himself  to be one who never let others tell him what to do, was loving every moment of it. When her hand slid over his erection he groaned loudly squeezing his eyes shut, fighting not to come undone as the sensation overwhelmed him.  

"L-light," he stammered.  "S-stop I can’t—"

"You  _can.”_ Her tongue licked the shell of his ear.  ”Your body says otherwise,  _Lord_  Noctis…” she whispered, beginning to unzip her jacket.  

"I shouldn’t—I  _can’t_ —” Light sent the jacket flying over her shoulder, before reaching for the hem of her turtleneck “y-you are…and I…” Noct swallowed as she pulled it off and tossed it carelessly aside, leaving his throat dry and parched.  She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath.  She smiled then, and the battle became an uphill one as she pressed her naked chest against his. Her fingers slid through the open vee of his fly and curled around him.

"You want me," she declared, triumphant.  

"Yes." Noctis responded, strained.  "But I—"

"Strip away my armour," she whispered, sliding her fingers slowly up and down his shaft. "And you will find a woman.  Strip away your kingdom and crown…and I will find—"

"…a man…" Noctis managed to finish while he ground shamelessly against her hand, a slave to the pleasure she was giving him.  This time when her lips claimed his he responded. Her breasts filled his hands—

 **THWACK**!

Noctis jumped to his feet, falchion at the ready.  Across from his desk Sergeant Farron scowled, arms crossed over her chest.  The contents of her file were sprawled across the table after having been unceremoniously dumped atop of it seconds earlier.   

He sat down again.”What is it?” 

"Sire, I don’t mean any disrespect, but that’s the fourth time this week you’ve fallen asleep during my briefings.  Are you getting enough sleep or should I schedule them for another time like say," she peered at her watch and then out the window into the darkness "first thing in the morning?"

"Do you really think it’ll help Sergeant?" he asked, leaning back into his seat, trying not to let his gaze stray to her lips.   _So close and yet so far away—_

 _“_ I do, sir.  You won’t have anything else on your mind.”

"You sure about that?" Noctis smiled wryly.  His dreams tended to consist of only one particular subject matter these days.

Lightning smiled determinedly.  ”I guarantee it sire.”

"Very well," he waved her off and she bowed, before exiting the office in brisk strides.  His eyes followed the enticing sway of her hips before staring at the bulge in his pants with a sigh.  

"I suppose there’s no harm in trying."


End file.
